callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Crawler zombie
Hmm, these might be mutants, not zombies. If you notice, they are highly disconfigured, hairless, and have no exposed parts in their flesh. They also behave differently than zombies. And looking into the mini-manual found in the game's case, it says that players should be warned because zombies are not the only thing lurking in the halls, although they could be reffering to hellhounds. UPDATE: After I fought them ingame, however, their limbs can be blown off while they are still alive. --An Anonymous User These things arnt fast. THe article states that these creatures are generouly faster than zombies because they walk on all fours. well this is incorrect,these things are usualy quite slow.and just kinda creep slowly toward the player. I have made it to round 15 my first try at kinto ter toten and never seen one of these things go very fast. ps. can anyone find out any info on what these things are im interested in them.ZOMBIE BAIT 368 04:51, November 13, 2010 (UTC) Rename the Article "Zombie Crawler" I have found what I believe is the appropriate name for these things: Zombie Crawler. If you look at the bottom of the screen when Zombie Theatre is loading, one of the tips says that zombie crawlers leave a nasty surprise after they die, and an in-game name is more valid than the name given in the game guide. Also, remember to make the title of an article singular, not plural. I would do this myself if I knew how. :Agree with the above, one of the loading screen for Kino refers to the effects of their gas, and then refers to the zombies who release them as "zombie crawlers". YuriKaslov 23:48, December 3, 2010 (UTC) gas zombie and lickers anyone notice how the gas zombies look very like lickers from resident evil except without the long tongue. 22:16, November 21, 2010 (UTC) Yeah, but i reckon they look more like Hunters from PROTOTYPE. 06:15, November 22, 2010 (UTC) Killing Floor Crawlers http://kf-wiki.com/wiki/Crawler The gas zombies are quite similar to the KF-Crawlers... 16:16, November 29, 2010 (UTC) "Identical effects as nova gas" The article states that the gas they release does not do damage, it is just the explosion of the zombie that does this. If the gas does not cause more and more damage with prolonged exposure, it is not "identical to nova gas" it becomes more like Tabun Gas, it just hinders vision. Someone please corroborate this, as I do not play zombies. Ryemccrory 04:23, December 3, 2010 (UTC) :Urm I'm fairly certain that it DOES do damage. YuriKaslov 02:30, December 11, 2010 (UTC) ::I'm with yuri. I've gone red in Theatre of the Damned on rounds 20+ cause of these things. I sure love making them into crawlers too. Also when I get headshots, they still explode. Might wanna check that out too Shaniqua69 18:55, December 16, 2010 (UTC) Where is this mentioned as crawler zombie this is offiacally called Gas Zombie Not Crawler Zombie what retart changed this?! 22:37, December 21, 2010 (UTC) You fail so fucking hard I think I got cancer. The loading screens say thats its a Crawler Zombie, and dont called Yurikaslov a "retart" when you cant even spell retard properly. A Lonely Nomad 22:41, December 21, 2010 (UTC) Order in the court! Bring in supreme overlord Chris now.30pxSgt.Sandwich | Talk shop | 30px 22:42, December 21, 2010 (UTC) But in the guide it's called "Gas Zombies" which I think is a more appropriate name (most people still refere to the legless, crawling zombies as crawlers). We should change the name back. Conqueror of all Zombies 22:44, December 21, 2010 (UTC) :Guides usually have a few discrepancies in them. We can't fully confirm that it's right.30pxSgt.Sandwich | Talk shop | 30px 22:47, December 21, 2010 (UTC) :The "guide" isnt written byt 3arc. Thus, the article should stay as crawler zombie. A Lonely Nomad 22:48, December 21, 2010 (UTC) : Alright ill fuckin email treyarch! 00:36, December 22, 2010 (UTC) Who cares what they're called in the "guide"? The guide isn't even written by Treyarch. What IS written by Treyarch are the loading screens, one of which says, and I quote, "When killed, crawler zombies release a toxic gas which disorients the player". Yuri Kaslov 00:40, December 22, 2010 (UTC) Yuri is right. The loading screens do say ''crawler zombie ''not gas zombie.DeAdLy 1mPaCt 00:43, January 1, 2011 (UTC) case closed!Noahg11 22:43, January 23, 2011 (UTC) Change the name I think the article name needs to be changed to Gas Zombies. The crawler zombie is just a normal zombie with it's legs blown off aka the title is wrong. Most players I have seen call them gas zombies so that is my dilemma on the article. Riiley Harrell 17:37, January 23, 2011 (UTC) Nope, this name came directly from the game, we won't change it BigPD7 18:09, January 23, 2011 Okay then I was just trying to make this wiki a better place and your ruining it fuck you Riiley Harrell 18:21, January 23, 2011 (UTC) Calm down you idiot, it's not that important. General Geers 18:24, January 23, 2011 (UTC) You know what fuck you too Im just trying to make this wiki a better place and your putting in false information Riiley Harrell 18:25, January 23, 2011 (UTC) I can already tell you'd not be a welcome editor, so either calm the fuck down or we'll get an admin to block your IP. If you really want to make this a better place, you'll debate maturely. Major Blackout 18:28, January 23, 2011 (UTC) I'm the one who is mature here these people keep putting in false information animi trying to correct it. Not my fault Riiley Harrell 18:30, January 23, 2011 (UTC) :Bollocks. There was a discussion above. What I said was right. Yüri Kaslov 18:31, January 23, 2011 (UTC) : :If it's been said in game, it's the name we go by. Read the policies, Yuri's right. Major Blackout 18:34, January 23, 2011 (UTC) : :What's wrong in it, in the loading screen it says "Crawler Zombie" in the loading screen when it's giving tips, it's YOUR information that's it's wrong and how can you be mature when you're whining like an 11 year old?? Yuri's right, read our fucking policies :P BigPD7 18:37, January 23, 2011 (UTC) You know what screw all of you. I'm done with your shit I'm just trying to correct the information cause apparently no one likes correct information on this page. Fuck you all I'm done talking to you retards. Riiley Harrell 18:40, January 23, 2011 (UTC) So, now you have been proven wrong beyond all doubt and cannot handle it. So you choose to insult us and repeat yourself. You communicate very badly, you should sign up for some courses eg: Anger Management. General Geers 19:06, January 23, 2011 (UTC) Strounger than normal zombies? When i was playing on kino i had ballistic knife with bowie knife.Anyway i had two zombies crawler zombie and nazi zombie.the normal one took 3 knifes to kill while the crawler took 2.Maybe false info that there strounger? Recent Edits Lock this artical now before somebody decides to call it "Pukie" again. General Geers 04:31, January 25, 2011 (UTC) I have taken the liberty to inform the Admins of the issue. Razgriez 04:41, January 25, 2011 (UTC)